Ash Descends, Red Ascends
by Scarlet Angelix
Summary: Ash, the Chosen One, disappears from an attack from Team Rocket. His friends gave up hope after one hard year of searching. Truth is, Ash is now the Champion of the Johto league, but with amnesia, forgetting about his friends, even Pikachu. When they're all invited to the Johto Takedown League, old sparks fly. Ash X Serena
1. Ash Descends, Red Ascends

**Pokemon**

 **Ash Descends, Red Ascends**

It was just a normal day in the pokemon world, the pidgeys were chirping, deerlings running around, nothing could go wrong.

But, it just _has_ to.

Today is the seventh anniversary of… Ash's death.

"Delia, please calm yourself," Professor Oak sat next to Delia, comforting her for her loss years ago. "Ash wouldn't want to see you like this."

Hearing his name just made her sob more, seven years to forget that incident- no, tragedy, still no avail.

"I know," Serena said as she curled herself in a ball, looking at Pikachu, who surprisingly won't eat the ketchup flavoured pokemon food in front of him. "I miss him too."

* * *

 **Flashback…**

* * *

"Misty, how's your day?" Ash asked while coming back from Kalos through a _bus_. Yeah. Like that'll work. "How's the gym?"

"I've been better," Misty replied. "Seriously, the challengers are strong these days!"

"Let me guess : you loss six times in a row," Ash chuckled. "A gym leader's job, it is."

"Now you're talking like Master Yoda," Ash swore he could hear the eyeroll coming off Misty.

"Wait, Serena's calling me, gotta go," Ash said as he cut off with Misty and talked with Serena. "Serena?"

"H-hey Ash," Serena said timidly at the other side.

Ash, noticing her change of tone, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, Ash, everything is fine… just…" Serena paused. "A-about _that_ day…"

"Serena," Ash sighed. "I… lo-"

Before he could finish, an explosion was heard, everyone in the bus started panicking, Pikachu had sparks flying out of his cheeks.

"What's going on?" Ash asked, looking around, he did not like what he saw. "Oh what the hell…"

"Pikapi! Pika!" Pikachu was obviously mad.

"Team Rocket," Ash said solemnly, but before any of them could react, he swore he saw… a sylveon.

* * *

"Guys, he's waking up!"

"Geez, we're right here."

Why does everything seem so… distant?

Who are these people…?

Where am I?

Who… am I?

Questions circled in his mind, not giving him a mental break.

"Wait… don't even think of getting your oshawott to use water gun!"

"I _wasn't_!"

Ash's eyes slowly opened, he paused for a moment to adjust the light in the room, he saw four faces looking at him.

"You okay?" A dark blue haired boy asked him.

"What… where am I…?" Ash asked weakly, fully opening his eyes to see he's in a white room, he shot up, hurting his wounds a little.

"Stay, down," Another red haired boy pushed him down.

"You're in the Johto hospital, you took quite a hit," A pink haired girl said, thinking of something.

"And that's why I said that it's possible to survive a thousand foot cliff," The light blue haired girl crossed her arms.

"Yeah, define ' _survive_ '," The red haired boy shrugged, looking at Ash.

"Who are you?" Ash trembled a bit. "Who… am I…?"

The four looked at each other.

"Explains the reports," The pink haired girl shrugged. "Look, we know for the fact that you're a trainer, I don't know how you got into that accident, caused by _Team Rocket_ , but I think you should travel with us."

"I need company," The blue haired boy said.

"We're humans too you know," The red haired boy snapped.

"O-okay…" Ash said softly.

* * *

"The Johto Takedown League?" Brock asked.

"Yeah, apparently gym leaders, connoisseurs, coordinators, masters have to be there!" Misty exclaimed. "This is _awesome_!"

"Does anyone but _you_ know about this?" Brock asked.

"Um… everyone we know got an invite, no surprise I guess," Misty shrugged, then sighed. "I wish he was here."

"Maybe… he will! He's missing, not dead, yet, right…?" Brock said trying to lighten the mood.

"Maybe," Misty sighed.

* * *

"Clemont!" Bonnie yelled through the Lumiose Gym, and tackled her brother. It wasn't a good sight. At all. Trust me.

"Bonnie! What happened?! Did Luxray shock Dedenne?!" Clemont groaned, as he attempted to get his sister off of him.

"Luxray!" Luxray huffed in response.

"No-! You got invited to the Johto Takedown League!" Bonnie chirped.

"Why would I go?" Clemont huffed.

"If you don't…" Bonnie smirked evilly. "Dedenne! Use nuzzle!"

"Dedenne!" Dedenne jumped from Bonnie's pouch and got on to Clemont.

"Ah!" Clemont yelled, and surrendered in defeat. "Okay! I'll go!"

Luxray watched this drama unfold sweat dropping.

* * *

"Cress, can you get the mail?! I'm busy with a challenger!" Chilli yelled, while ordering his pansear to use flamethrower.

The challenger and his servine fell anime style and yelled, "Are you a gym leader or what?! Mail?!"

"Looks like the Johto league invited us," Cilan said, looking at the mail.

"Cool! I'm going!" Chili yelled.

"Aren't you supposed to be battling…?" Cress asked sweat dropping.

* * *

"Iris! You have mail!"

"Coming!" Iris yelled as she brought her Axew, which wore an Everstone.

"The Johto Takedown League?"

"Yeah, a pidove brought this."

"Should I go?" Iris asked.

"You should."

* * *

"Who the hell hosted the Johto Takedown League?!" Alex/Ash yelled.

"You're the champion here Alex! We're just Elites!" Diana (The pink haired girl) yelled. "I thought you did it!"

"I didn't!" Alex groaned.

"When is the league?" Raven (The blue haired boy) asked, playing with his Absol.

"Next week," Luna (Light blue haired girl) sighed. "Heck, we have a concert there too."

"Are you kidding?" Alex slapped his hand on his face, a female pikachu jumped on his shoulder.

"Pika…" Pikachu purred as he scratched her tummy.

"Who's up for a battle? I'm bored-!" Diana pouted.

"I'll fight you," Alex said, pulling up two pokeballs.

"Oh _no_ , you're not taking _that_ pokemon are you?" Luna stood up from her chair.

"He is," Amber sighed.

* * *

At the training grounds, the five teens stood there, with Diana standing on one side and Alex on the other.

Amber's acting as referee, despite his protests.

"This is a two-on-two battle between Diana and Alex! Substitutions are allowed! Begin!"

"Let's go, Sylveon!"

"Ho-oh! I choose you!"

"Oh GOD!" Diana fainted anime style. "You expect me to battle a legendary pokemon with my Sylveon?!"

"Sylve!" Sylveon huffed.

"Okay! Okay!" Alex said as Ho-oh went back to it's pokeball, and Alex took out another one. "Espeon! I choose you!"

"Okay! I'll take the first move! Sylveon, use moonblast!"

"Use shadow ball to counter it!"

"Fairy wind!"

"Hang in there Espeon!"

Espeon tried to hold on, but the attack was too much, it bounced back a few feet away.

"Espeon! Can you still battle?" Alex asked, Espeon gave him a reassuring nod. "Alright then, use psyshock!"

"Use protect! Then use attract!"

"Dodge it!" Alex yelled. "Use shadow ball again!"

"Moonblast!"

* * *

"... are you two done yet?" Amber asked dumbstruck, both of them were exhausted, yet Sylveon and Espeon are still going.

"I'm… switching… pokemon!" Diana wheezed, and recalled her Sylveon. "Go… Gardevoir…!"

"Same… here!" Alex panted. "Pikachu, you're… up!"

"Gar?" Gardevoir was confused why they all were so tired.

"Pika pika," Pikachu smiled awkwardly.

* * *

"And the... winner, Alex!" Amber panted.

Both Diana and Alex collapsed from tiredness.

"Can I use my oshawott yet?" Luna asked mischievously. "I want to test his hydro pump!"

"Not… not on your… life," Diana panted. "Gardevoir, use… psychic… you know where."

* * *

"Um…" Misty thought. "I win!"

"Oh come on! You had water types! No fair!" Brock sighed and placed his tablet on his head. "Another round."

"Are you sure?" Misty asked evilly. "I'm going to wipe the floor with you~"

"Bring it!" Brock yelled.

" _Bring_ it!" Misty yelled, each sending each other death glares.

A female voice broke them up. "Sheesh, such little _kids_."

The two shot back instantly, "Who are you calling kids?!"

"And who do you think you are?!" Misty yelled.

"Dragon master Iris, and _you_ are?" Iris huffed.

"Gym leader of the Cerulean Gym!" Misty shot back, then laughed. "Nice one, Iris."

"I heard about you from Ash," Iris said. "... I really shouldn't…"

An awkward silence filled the air. Unfortunately it was broken by a yelling girl.

"Clemont! I told you your inventions is bound to blow up!" Bonnie yelled.

"Stop, Bonnie," Serena sighed, then changed. "Are you intending to kill us?!"

"I didn't even anticipate that it would blow up!" Clemont protested. "I was just trying to play the video when you and Ash-"

"Don't even say it!" Serena yelled.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu protested.

"Keep it down, will ya'?" Dawn moaned. "Not everyone is having a good mood- Serena?!"

"Dawn?!" Serena yelled. "Omigosh it's you!"

"Wait, Dawn's here?" Iris asked. "Long time no see!"

"My, it's noisy in here," Cilan came in the room with his brothers. "Hi Iris!"

"Cilan! What are you doing here?" Dawn asked.

"I'm a gym leader, remember?" Cilan replied. "Pokemon, history, detective, railroad connoisseur, and a five-star chef."

"Are you human?" Bonnie asked.

"Bonnie!" Clemont shoves her down.

"Be warned Clemont… she gets pouty…" Serena waited for the blow.

"Dedenne use nuzzle!" Bonnie yelled.

"Ah!"

"Wow-that-thing's-so-cute~!" Iris jumped in and hugged Dedenne.

"A fairy type for ya'," Serena shrugged.

"D-did you say… fairy type?" Iris tensed up. "AH! Get that away from me!"

"She can be a little scared when it comes to ice and dragon types," Cilan explained, noticing the pikachu on Serena's lap. "Is that…"

"... Ash's pikachu," Serena answered bluntly.

"Pika…" Pikachu piped down, but piping up again when Serena handed him a bottle of ketchup. "Pika~!"

Everyone sweatdropped, 'I will never, ever understand his love for ketchup…'

* * *

"Which song now?" Alex asked.

"Stand Tall… and Be The Very Best," Raven counted.

"Anyone up for rehearsal?" Diana asked.

"You were just knocked out," Luna pointed out.

"So was Alex!" Diana snapped back.

" _Anyway_ ," Alex cut in the conversation. "Johto League! Here we come!"


	2. The Concert

**Ash Descends, Red Ascends**

 **The Concert**

Okay, so I didn't mention how'd they look like in the first chapter, so I'll just write it here.

Ash/Alex, now no longer wears his hat, instead he wore a long-sleeved blue jacket with a hood, wearing black jeans and brown boots, often carries his female pikachu with a heart shaped tail on his shoulder, his thunderbolt scars on his face were gone because of the accident. Also goes by the name 'Coral' when singing around the world. Wears a symbol with a blue crystal with a gold ring outside during the tournament.

Luna, has light blue hair that ends with red, also has blue eyes, her partner is her Oshawott with an everstone, she wears a blue shirt and a dark blue mini skirt, wearing a small blue hat with white high heels. Goes by the name 'Sapphire' when singing. Also wears a symbol like a drop of water in the middle of her chest when revealed as an elite four.

Amber, has orange hair and orange eyes, wears a white long sleeved jacket and jeans, also wears a fire symbol on the chest when he's revealed as one of the elite four (Which has never happened). Uses his original name in concerts.

Raven, has dark blue hair and black eyes, wears a black sleeveless shirt with black gloves, normally wears elbow protection pads, also wears black boots, with a black fire symbol surrounded by a gold ring.

Diana, has light pink hair ending with silver, has red eyes and usually ties her hair up to two high ponytails, she wears a pink shirt and pink mini jeans, also wears a pink scarf and white long high heel boots right up to the knee. Wears a symbol shaped like a pink heart in one of her ponytails. Uses the name 'Ruby' in singing.

* * *

"Man-oh-man-oh-man I can't believe they're here!" Misty chirped all around along with Bonnie.

"The Crystals! I love them!" Bonnie chirped, sitting in the pokemon stadium.

"I think Ruby's the best!" Serena piped up.

"No way! Onyx is the best!" Dawn yelled.

"Sapphire's _the_ best!" Bonnie yelled.

"No, freaking way! I think Coral's the best!" Misty yelled.

"Heck, like nuh-uh, Amber's the bestest one!" May yelled.

"I could never understand girls," Stephan sighed.

"Tell me about it," Brock sweatdropped while smiling awkwardly.

* * *

 **Flashback…**

* * *

"We're, finally, here…!" Bonnie said as she burst out she plane door.

"It wasn't that long," Serena sighed, with Pikachu sighing as well.

"Pika…"

"Are we registering at the pokemon center?" Brock asked.

"Well, do you want to camp out here?" Misty joked, crossing her arms. "Seriously."

"Race you in!" Bonnie yelled as she ran into the pokemon center with Iris.

Iris panted and got next to Bonnie, "I'm not letting you!"

"Oh, you're so going dow-" Bonnie paused because she bumped into something and fell back. "Ah!"

She was about to fall, but someone caught her hand to prevent her from falling to the ground.

Wait.

Not someone.

Some _thing_.

Bonnie looked see what caught her, she saw a pink, blue and white antenna circling her hand.

"Thanks…?" Bonnie looked to see where the antenna came from, and she saw a sylveon. "Serena? Did you let your sylveon out…?"

"Um… Bonnie, that's not my sylveon," Serena said coming here, who heard Bonnie's question.

"Wow, thanks, sylveon," Bonnie petted the sylveon who saved her, then a voice interrupted them.

"Where the hell did you teleport my sylveon?!"

"I'm sorry! Espeon's just too eager to use teleport!"

"When are you to give him a break?!"

"Pika pikachu!"

They looked to the source of the voices and found a girl with light pink hair tinted with silver at the end tied into two high ponytails, a girl with light blue hair with red at the end, a raven haired boy, a dark blue haired boy, a orange haired boy and a female pikachu on the raven haired boy's shoulders.

"Um… can you keep it down please?" Nurse Joy said to the group.

"Oh, sorry Nurse Joy!" The blue haired girl said.

Bonnie walked up to them, bring the sylveon with her, "Excuse me… is this your sylveon?"

The pink haired girl turned around in instinct, and hugged sylveon closely to her protectively, "Where did you find her?!"

"Right here in the pokemon center," Bonnie said. "I'm Bonnie!"

"I'm… uh…" The girl hesitated. "My name is… Alice!"

Before Bonnie could respond, the orange haired boy pushed them all away saying : "Nice-to-meet-you-we-have-to-go!"

* * *

"Okay… what was that?" Serena asked.

"I don't know, I just gave her back her sylveon and the orange haired dude just pushed them away!" Bonnie shook her head.

 _I swear I have saw that man with a pikachu before… no way._ Serena thought.

Pikachu, seeing Serena lost in thoughts, "Pika?"

"I'm fine, Pikachu," Serena assured him.

"Nurse Joy, I would like to register a room please," Iris said.

"Sure thing! Please hand me your pokedex," Nurse Joy said while giving some supplies to an nearby Audino. "Iris, your room number is 67, on the fifteenth floor."

"The fifteenth floor?" Clemont asked. "But that's the champion and elite's floor!"

"Because we ran out of rooms, and the elites gladly let you and your friends stay in their floor," Nurse Joy explained.

"Well, thank them for us, will ya'?" Clemont said.

"I can't wait to see our room! Oh-boy-oh-boy-oh-boy!" Iris said excitedly, and pulled Clemont to the lift.

"Iris! We have to wait for the others!" Clemont struggled to break free of Iris's grasp.

* * *

"Do we _really_ have to sing this?" Diana moaned as she laid her face on her bed.

"It's this or nothing," Alex said.

"It's not that bad," Luna said.

"Yeah, like when I put chili in your cereal," Diana moaned.

"Wait, what did you do?!" Luna yelled.

"Diana! Stop using my Zorua for once!" Raven yelled.

"I'm not! Give me a break! I was _trying_ to relax here!" Diana yelled from outside.

The group looked at the Diana on the bed with confusion, the 'Diana' on the bed jumped and morphed back to Zorua with a everstone on it's collar.

"Zorua!" Raven yelled, as he tried to get Zorua back to it's pokeball, of course he didn't want to…

"Pi… ka.. Chu!" Pikachu charged up with a thunderbolt and shocked Zorua, thus, he fainted.

"Thanks, Pikachu, but now I have to heal him," Raven said sweat dropping, why are girls so brutal at times?

Pikachu just crossed her arms and huffed.

Alex just sat on his sofa and thought with his head resting on his hand. _Have I met that blonde girl before?_

"Earth to Alex~" Amber said waving his hand in front of Alex.

"Um… did I miss anything?" Alex snapped out of his thought.

"Apart from you missing the prank that Raven's Zorua just pulled," Amber thought. "So, yeah."

"Okay, okay, okay," Alex said. "Are the challengers settled down yet?"

"The should be coming-" Luna stopped because of yelling outside.

"This place is amazing!"

"You don't want to disturb the champion and the elites, do you?!"

"I don't care!"

"They're here," Diana sighed from outside. "Should we greet them?"

"And expose our identities? No way," Amber said.

* * *

"This room is amazing!" Bonnie yelled as she jumped aerial ace style on her bed. "Can we visit the champion and the elites?"

"We literally just got here," Serena sighed. "I think we should have a simple battle."

"Why don't I battle you, Serena?" Cilan asked.

"You're on!"

"Already?" Cress asked lazily.

"You know how he is," Chili yawned.

* * *

"Sylveon, time to shine!" Serena said as she called her fairy pokemon.

"Pansage, you're up!" Cilan called his most trusting partner.

"Begin!" Cress yelled, and both sides started to attack.

"Pansage, bullet seed!"

"Dodge it, Sylveon! Use fairy wind!"

"Use dig to dodge!"

"Oh no you don't! Moonblast that hole!"

"Pansage, get out of there! Now use solar beam!"

"Use attract!"

"What?" Bonnie looked at Serena dumbfounded; she hardly ever uses that move.

"Not in good taste! Pansage, dig again!"

"Draining kiss!"

Bonnie and Clemont collapsed anime style, "When did Sylveon learn _that_ move?!"

* * *

"Luna! You're going down!" Diana yelled across the field.

"Bring it! Oshawott, bring them down!" Luna yelled.

"Luxray! Get them!"

"Is that Luxray?" Amber asked the pokemon, who has a mega stone on it's collar.

"It is! Luxray, use electric field!"

"Cancel it with hydro pump! Use razor shell!"

"Thunderbolt! And use electro ball!"

* * *

"No fair! You one-hit KO'd my oshawott!" Luna huffed.

"Come on! A water type against an electric type? That's a fairy-electric-psychic type elite for ya'!" Diana shot a mischievous grin at her.

"Just that I'm a water and flying type specialist that doesn't mean you can gang up on me!" Luna huffed again.

"I didn't gang up on you!" Diana yelled.

"I, want, a, rematch!" Luna yelled, calling her greninja.

Diana called her sylveon, who was still mad about the teleporting thing.

"Sylve-sylveon-sylve!" Sylveon growled.

"Now, now, Sylveon, I know you're mad about that _incident_ ," Diana glared at Alex when she said the last word. "And you should be aware that we can all understand you."

By the way, Alex and his friends were all psychics and auras, so they can use all psychic moves like psychic or protect, even psywave. Aura allows them to use aura sphere and understand pokemon, also allows them to search someone's mind, it enables them to let them memory link with other people.

Alex laid a hand on his face, "It's either our aura is down, or she's just speaking 'sylveon' over and over again."

"She's doing it," Diana chuckled. "Wait… I thought I told Luxray to use electro ball just now… where did it land?"

Also as on cue, an explosion was heard at the other battlefield balcony at the other room, "Go figure," Amber said scratching his head.

"My bad…" Diana moaned, grabbing her own Espeon. "Teleport me over there."

As soon as she reached there, she was greeted by a group of dumbstruck faces, "Uh… sorry about the electro ball," Pulling her scarf higher to prevent them from recognizing her.

* * *

"Sylveon! Use-" Before Serena can finish, an electro ball came from nowhere and slapped sylveon to the ground. "Sylveon!"

"What happened?!" Bonnie asked. "Pikachu?"

Pikachu shook his head, "Pika pika!"

When Serena returned her sylveon, a girl appeared with an Espeon out of nowhere.

"Uh… sorry about the explosion," She said, and disappeared.

"What was that…?" Clemont asked, looking at the massive crater where the attack hit. "That was _one_ powerful electro ball."

* * *

"Pika-pika-pika!" Pikachu laughed happily as Alex rubbed her tummy. "Pika…"

"Is it time for the tournament?" Alex asked, letting go of Pikachu, but she isn't done yet.

"Pika! Pikapi! Pika!"

"Oh, you want some more?" Alex said with a evil(?) grin, and tackled Pikachu tickling her tummy.

"Let's just get ready," Raven said, getting ready his badge. "Why do we have to do 'massive' entrances?"

"I kinda like it," Amber said, getting his delphox and flareon ready, getting on his platform.

"And I have to get my Espeon to use psywave to get my entrance," Alex said, getting on to his own platform.

And also, they use _another_ name for leagues, Alex's for Red, Amber's is Flare, Raven's is Dark, Diana's is Scarlet, and Luna's is Blue.

"And now, we welcome the elites of Johto!"

* * *

"They're coming!" Bonnie jumped up and down on her seat, startling Dedenne a little.

Mr Goodshow said through the mike, "And now, we welcome the elites of Johto!"

"First up, we have Dark of the elite four! Please give him a welcome!"

Raven's pedestal slowly rose, he just crossed his arms in annoyance as he signaled his pokemon to fire dark pulse in the air.

"As you can see, he specialises in dark and ghost type pokemon!"

"We love you!"

"Awesome!"

"Next we welcome the second of the elite four! Flare!" The crowd cheered even louder, which caused Raven to wince a little.

"Hi everybody!" Amber wove his hands as his pokemon used flamethrower around him. "Welcome to the Takedown League!"

"Flare! Flare! Flare!" The crowd cheered, Amber shook his hands to show the challengers his appreciation.

"Oh! What a heated entrance! He specialises in bug, grass and fire type pokemon!"

"Omigosh!" Chili yelled. "I have almost no chance in beating him at this point!"

"I think I may win…" Cress smiled awkwardly at his brother's 'meltdown'.

"Now we have the third of the elite four! Please welcome, Blue!"

"Welcome!" Luna smiled, a staraptor and a unfezant used minor gust to sweep the field.

"This is some gust!" Serena grabbed on her hat in case it flew away, Pikachu had to cling onto Serena, which she soon grabbed Pikachu into her arms.

"Pika pikachu!"

"She specialises in water and flying type pokemon! Keep your grasp and fire types away from her!"

"And the final of the elite four! Scarlet!"

Diana appeared in mid air, a blue light surrounding her, and she's sitting cross legged in mid air.

She slowly opened her eyes and stood up with one leg behind, her eyes glowed blue and lifted a couple pokemon up.

"My elgyem!"

"Slurpuff?!"

"Dedenne! Get down here!"

"Amazing! A psychic type pokemon can be so powerful!" Iris yelled.

"Oh! This is amazing indeed! Oh, folks! Keep your water, dragon, poison and fighting pokemon out of her way! She specialises in psychic, fairy and electric types! What a combination!"

"F-f-f-fairy types?!" Iris yelled.

"Fairy types!" Serena yelled.

"And… the person that you have been all been waiting for… the champion of Johto! Champion Red!"

"Red! Red! Red! Red! Red!" The crowd yelled, they were all excited to see the champion.

"Welcome, challengers from all regions!" Alex yelled, with Diana handing him a portable mike with her psychic abilities.

"Does he look… familiar to you?" Cilan asked. "It's like a recipe without an unknown ingredient!"

"He does… wait… he's dead…" Misty thought. "Do you think…?"

"No, of course not…" Serena shook her head, but her heart regained hope of Ash being alive, she looked at Red, she blushed, why does she have feelings for him…?

"Okay, so the rules of this tournament are simple, one, there are sixteen rounds in total! Pokemon substitutions are allowed; every round, no matter which round, challengers are required to use six pokemon each round!" Alex said cheerfully.

"Mega evolutions are allowed! Any psychic or aura challengers, are not allowed to use your ability to assist your pokemon in battle! As for an example…" Amber said as he used psychic on himself, floating towards the champion's seat.

"Is your name Trip? Your most powerful pokemon is… Serperior! Champion of the Unova league!" Amber said, using psychic to levitate one of Trip's pokeball.

"How did you know?" Trip asked.

"Aura users," Alain shrugged beside him.

"Oh! It's the champion of the Kalos region!" Luna yelled. "I hope to see your mega charizard in battle!"

Alex on the other hand, was thinking, "Have I seen them before? They look awkwardly familiar…"

"As you know, the Crystals will be performing here tonight! Autographs are not allowed!" Diana said, using Espeon to teleport them back.

* * *

"That Scarlet does seem familiar," Bonnie thought. "Ooh! I got her sylveon back! We've met them before!"

"Does that mean…" Cilan thought, as a light appeared in front of them.

"Omigosh!" Serena yelled.

"Diana, did you bring your Espeon to heal…?" Alex asked, rubbing his head.

"I did, she's new at teleporting," Diana shrugged, then looked at the group. "Uh oh…"

"You're an elite?!" Bonnie yelled.

"Hey…" Alex waved awkwardly, then looked at Serena and blushed.

"Someone's in _love_ ," Amber teased.

"Shut it, or I'll devolve your flareon," Alex snapped, Amber's pokeball even started shaking.

"H-hi…" Serena murmured, blushing, then snapped out of it. 'Does this mean I'm not in love with Ash anymore…?'

"Hi," Alex whispered.

Alex was about to ask for her name, but Amber and Raven pulled him away. "You remember what we have to do tonight?!"

"Uh… bye! My name's Alex!" Alex yelled before getting pulled back by the two.

"My name's Serena…" Serena said softly. "Bye…"

* * *

"New plan, we're singing your favourite song," Diana snapped when she saw the crowd, Luna and her are wearing silver silk gloves, long white high heels, a blue and red diamond bracelet, a purple cape and blue and red dresses.

"You mean… Pokemon?" Alex asked, adjusting his own crystal on his chest, he was wearing a sleeveless white shirt with a red short sleeved jacket above the elbow outside. He was also wearing black fingerless gloves.

Raven and Amber were wearing the same, just black and orange.

"Just get on the pedestal," Alex moaned, getting his mike ready (The ear ones).

These were the same pedestals that they stood this morning, this time they were facing the crowd in a half circle shape.

* * *

 **End Of Flashback…**

* * *

"It's starting~!" Bonnie squealed.

"Now, we have… the Crystals!"

The five pedestals were dark, until Alex's on the right which lit up, started first.

"I want to be the very best, like no one ever was, to catch them is my real test, to train them is my cause!"

Then Amber's lit up, meaning Alex's dimmed down.

"I will travel across the land, searching far and wide, teach Pokemon to understand, the power that's inside!"

"Pokemon! gotta catch them all!" Luna sang in the background.

"It's you and me, I know it's my destiny, Pokemon, oh, you're my best friend, in a world we must defend!" Raven sang.  
"Pokemon! Gotta catch 'em all!" Luna chorused again. "A heart so true! Our courage will pull us through!"

"You teach me and I'll teach you! Po-ke-mon, gotta catch 'em all!" Diana sang.

All the pedestals lit up at once, making the fans scream.

"Every challenge along the way  
With courage I will face  
I will battle every day  
To claim my rightful place

Come with me, the time is right  
There's no better team  
Arm in arm we'll win the fight  
It's always been our dream!"

"Pokemon gotta catch 'em all!"

"It's you and me  
I know it's my destiny  
Pokemon, oh, you're my best friend  
In a world we must defend  
Pokemon (gotta catch em all) a heart so true  
Our courage will pull us through

"You teach me and I'll teach you!"

"Po-ke-mon, gotta catch 'em all!"

"Gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em all...  
Gotta catch 'em all!"

"Gotta catch 'em all!"

Diana finished the song panting, the others looked tired as well.

"Thank you everyone!" They all yelled, they looked at each other with a smirk.

"Zorua, shadow ball!" The dark pokemon shot a dark ball in the air. And Luna took the signal.

"Oshawott! Razor shell!" The oshawott jumped up and sliced the shadow ball in half.

"Use attract!" Diana yelled, and the hearts flew right around the half shadow balls.

"Flamethrower!" Amber yelled, a flareon spun around while jumping in mid air, shooting a flamethrower out.

"Wow…" The fans gasped in awe.

A familiar voice came to Pikachu's ears.

"Pikachu! Electro ball!"

A yellow electricity ball flew up, hitting the shadow ball with the hearts of attract, and exploded, making the hearts fly around the fans.

"Pikapi! Pikapi!" Pikachu yelled, recognising his trainer's call.

"Pikachu, what's wrong?" Serena asked, looking at the stage closely. "Oh, Pikachu! There's another female pikachu on stage! Why don't you make friends with her later?"

"Pika pika…" Pikachu piped down.

* * *

"That was awesome!" Bonnie yelled on her bed. "I even recorded it!"

"It was satisfying," Clemont sighed.

"Wonder how Alex and his friends enjoyed it?" Serena asked. "I think they'd be so excited!"

* * *

" _That's_ done," Alex groaned as he laid flat on his bed.

"I am not excited," Amber moaned.

"Who's up for a drink?" Diana asked.

"Already?" They asked. "Let's go!"


	3. Drinking And Butterflies

**Ash Descends, Red Ascends**

 **Drinking And Butterflies**

Okay, so I didn't mention their ages, so…

Alex - 27 (Yet he still acts like 13)

Amber - 28 (He acts like 3)

Luna and Diana - 19 (Acts like 22)

Raven - 29 (Same as Alain in my perspective)

"How is this _not_ creepy and obvious?" Alex asked, holding his red sunglasses, a hat and a mask.

"If you want to get surrounded by fans, feel free to take them off," Amber joked, then got into a serious face. "Seriously, do it."

Ash did a fainting pose followed by pikachu, "Please no…!"

"Um…" Luna sweat dropped.

"We can just go," Raven shrugged, earning yells from all four of them.

"Are, you, crazy?!" They yelled.

"I mean, we can use psychic, right?" Raven fainted on the bed sideways with his arms still covering his ears. "Protect."

"Or… we can just teleport there," Diana suggested.

Alex shut that idea down, "Why don't we let our Espeons rest for once?"

"So _how_ are we going to go?" Diana asked.

"Let's just go," Amber moaned. "Like, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Basically everything," They all said.

* * *

"I'm, going, to, a, pub!" Bonnie chirped, all of their jaws dropped to the floor hearing _that_.

"Bonnie! Aren't you too young?" Clemont asked.

"I'm eighteen!" Bonnie protested. "Even so! I haven't had a drink once because you'll stop me every time!"

"I'm also getting a drink," Serena said. "Come on!"

"Race you to the pub!" Iris yelled.

"Get your dragon master butt back here!" Bonnie yelled jokingly, leaving the group sweat dropping.

"Um…" Clemont murmured.

"Johto Pub! Here I come!" Serena yelled to break the silence.

"Pi pikachu!" Pikachu scooted off with Serena.

* * *

"This can go so wrong," Diana said as she held her scarf higher to her nose.

"Says you," Amber sweat dropped, looking at Diana and Alex wearing hoods. "How'd you get so popular?"

"I don't know," Alex huffed under his hood. "People say I'm the best singer."

"And…" Diana murmured. "Forget it."

"No kidding," Luna sighed, noticing fans coming from behind. "We have company!"

"You're kidding!" Raven said as he started to pick up the pace.

"Whatever! I'm using psychic!" Diana panicked.

"Here?!" Alex yelled.

"What choice do we have?" Luna asked, focusing her own psychic shield.

"Let's bail!" Raven yelled.

* * *

"We… made… it… to the… pub!" Diana collapsed in her forcefield, making it floating shaped in a ball, so she just sat there.

They walked in, basically Diana floating in, making the waitress sweat drop.

"It's the Elite four and the champion!" Someone yelled.

"It's the Crystals!"

All of them groaned, "The elite's room, please."

"Of course! Right this way!" The waitress who greeted them said awkwardly, leading them to the VIP room.

When they entered, they collapsed big time with Diana still in her forcefield.

"That was tiring," Alex panted, looking up at Diana, who had a very shocked expression on her faces, which soon broke into a very, very awkward smile.

"Guys," Diana whispered. "Everyone is here…"

"What did you say?!" Luna yelled, jumping to her feet, looking at the huge group who was staring at them. "Hi…?"

"Alex!" Serena broke the silence. "So glad you could make it…"

"Y-yeah," Alex blushed.

"Are you the Elites of the Johto region?" Alain asked, walking up to them.

"Yes," Amber said. "And you are?"

"Amber," Diana nudged him in the elbow. "That's the Champion of Kalos."

"And… here I thought we could get some peace," Amber groaned.

"I'm going to our room," Diana said and walked away, but Bonnie grabbed her.

Bonnie unleashed her puppy-dog-eyes, "You're not leaving that soon, are you?"

Diana looked at Bonnie sweat dropping, "I don't want to, but look at this."

She opened the door, and found at least fifty men standing outside the door, sticking their faces on the door, making everyone inside sweat drop when Diana slammed the door on their faces.

"See what I mean…?" Diana groaned.

"You sure have a lot of fans…" Cynthia chuckled and joked. "Not as many as mine."

"You wanna bet?" Amber said sitting down next to Trip, who is now Champion of Unova.

"I sure do," Alex laughed, his female pikachu fell from his shoulder laughing.

"Is that your… pikachu?" Trip asked.

"Sure it is, why not?" Alex asked back.

"We had a friend… who carried a pikachu on his shoulder like you do… just male…" Alain explained, the mood getting dimmer by the moment.

"Pikapi…" Pikachu, on Serena's shoulder, sobbed by hearing that.

"Is… Ash your friend?" Alex asked, squatting down to pikachu, somehow feeling a bond to this male pikachu for no reason.

"How'd you know?" Diantha sniffed. (Yeah, she's here, in fact, everyone's here.)

"Aura," He answered bluntly. "How'd he go missing? Or… dead?"

Everyone fell silent, the five knew they were feeling rage towards… Team Rocket.

"Team Rocket happened," Trip growled, sure he was his rival, but he knew how a good friend he was when he's gone. "I'll make those bitches pay!"

"I'm going to pound the living daylights out of Giovanni when I get the chance!" Alain growled louder than Trip, then looked at Alex. "You… somewhat look like our friend, he went missing after the explosion."

"Explosion?" Raven raised an eyebrow. "We found him seven years ago in an explosion, lucky we were there."

"Really?" Alex asked. "I don't remember anything."

"Maybe, there were a lot of people there," Cynthia sighed. "You'd look like him, just… taller, more muscular and without the thunderbolt marks on his face."

"Did he have those when you rescued him?" Alain asked.

"No… it was bloody hell back then, if it wasn't for Espeon, he wouldn't be alive," Luna sighed. "Healing."

An awkward silence filled the air once again.

" _Anyway_ , let's honor his legacy by moving on? He'll want that, wouldn't he…?" Serena asked.

"Of course he does," Alain sighed, grabbing some whiskey. "To Ash!"

Each champion and elite all raised a glass of beer or some sort, even the pokemon grabbed some juice out of nowhere. (Let's _hope_ that's juice.)

"Maybe it just wasn't meant to be…" Serena thought, tears forming in her eyes, she felt lonely without Ash. A hand reached out to her shoulder, making her jump slightly.

"Serena?" Alex asked. "I-I…"

Why was this so hard to tell her? Why can't I just tell her that… I have feelings for her?

Why does this feel… so familiar? I've only felt this… when Ash… have I moved on? Without him?

"Alex, I…" Serena stammered. "I-I… I…"

"Serena…" Alex blushed. "I lo-"

The sentence cut off, was just like when Ash said that seven years ago…

"Serena…?" Alex asked, waving his hand in front of Serena, making her snap back to reality.

"Oh! Uh…" Serena stammered, still blushing slightly.

"You.. okay?" Alex asked, handing her a glass of champagne.

"Thanks…" Serena gradually accepted the glass. "It's just…"

"... if you don't want to talk about it… don't," Alex laid his hand on Serena's shoulder, making her blush a crimson red.

Touching her skin… makes him feel connected, for some reason.

"I…" Serena sighed. "Ash wanted to say… he loved me… but he was cut off… by that explosion… just like how… Amber did…"

She started sobbing uncontrollably, she tried to stop, but the memory was too traumatizing for her.

"..." Both of them said nothing, save for the Amber and Raven's constant drunk-singing, Iris, Diana and Luna's yelling at each other for type advantages, Cilan, Chili, Cress, Cynthia and Dawn talking about evaluating or coordinating. So… yeah.

"I'm… sorry about that," Alex murmured, but Serena heard it. "Serena?"

"Yes, Alex…?" Serena sniffed, slowly regaining her composure. "Anything… you need to tell me?"

"Uh…" Alex is starting to chicken out, the female pikachu on his shoulder sweat dropped to see her trainer to chicken out at a time like _this_.

"Pikapi…" The pikachu whispered into Alex's ear, giving him a little confidence.

"I know Pikachu," Alex answered back through aura, but was still blushing like a full-on tomato.

"Serena…" Alex took a deep breath in. "I-I _love_ you."

Time stopped for the two, even Serena was shocked hearing this, even she had feelings for him.

"Alex… I-I…" Serena stammered once again, then also took a deep breath. "I…"

Inside, Alex mentally slapped himself, "Why was I so bold?!" But, unexpectedly, Serena hugged him back, she whispered to him in his ear,

"I love you too."

* * *

When all of that happened, Diana, Cynthia and Alain was watching all that unfold, none of them spoke a word.

"... oh Arceus," Diana said to herself, half drunk.

"... looks like we have a new couple…" Cynthia said dumbfounded.

Alain mentally cursed, "We're in public…! Still…"

Even so, they were all blushing at witnessing the start of the new couple.

"I thought Serena said she would only fall in love with Ash," Bonnie whispered to her brother, who refused to take anything alcohol, instead he just worked on his machines.

Clemont shoved her down blushing, "Well, love is a strange thing!"

You'd think everyone in this room will be full on blushing, but most of them are so stinkin' drunk at the moment, Amber and Raven even started to sing to the fans outside, even their pokemon are getting drunk. (Don't ask me)

* * *

Serena and Alex broke apart, noticing the three staring at them dumbstruck, "Uh…"

Awkward silence filled the room again, okay, not entirely quiet.

"Would you two like a private room?" Cynthia asked.

"You three saw that?" Serena blushed, Alex blushed more.

"Espeon," Diana facepalmed and called out her psychic eeveelution, and said something through their aura bond. "Teleport those _lovebirds_ to Alex's room."

"Diana, if you're trying to-" Before he can finish, he and Serena got teleported to his room. "Nevermind."

"Are we in… your room?" Serena asked sweat dropping. "How…"

"Psychic teleportation," Alex groaned.

Serena looked around, this room was fairly alike that the room she's staying in.

She noticed something familiar at the room's darkened corner, she walked towards it, and noticed it was a part of a baseball hat.

Serena recognised this as… Ash's hat when she traveled with him. "Alex…"

"Yeah?" Alex replied, massaging his temples out of frustration. "Anything wrong?"

"Is this… your's…?" Serena asked, slowly picking up the burnt cap, or what's left of it. "Where'd… you get… this…?"

"Yes," Alex shrugged. "They found it on me when I'm in the accident, I don't remember much though…"

"... do you remember anything before the accident…?" Serena asked, her hands trembling.

"The only thing I remember is… a pikachu yelling 'Pikapi', and a sylveon," Alex thought.

Unexpectedly, Serena tackled him to the ground hugging him harder than ever, Alex was still blushing full on.

"Ash! It is you!" Serena yelled, tears of joy streaming from her face.

"Ash…?" Alex wheezed, getting crushed by the hug. "I thought… he's gone? Wait… are... you calling _me_ Ash?"

"You don't remember…?" Serena asked. "Anything about us…?"

"I'm… afraid not," Alex sighed, slowly returning the hug on the ground. "Am… I really your friend before…?"

"Not friend," Serena sobbed. " _Girlfriend_."

"..." Alex stayed silent. "... I guess we can start over…"

"We can," Serena cried tears of joy, she was quickly pulled in for a kiss.

"Welcome back."

* * *

Alder spat his drink out, "You two are dating?!"

"Looks like it…" Trip sweat dropped.

"Oh Arceus, why can't I get a date?!" Brock yelled, making everyone around him sweat drop and think, "He's going to die a virgin."

"And I thought he was too dense for love," Luna suppressed a laugh.

"Is this love at first sight?" Diana face palmed.

"Pikapi…" The female pikachu sweatdropped laughed, Pikachu on Serena's shoulder noticed her and blushed, sorry Buneary…

"Pika~" Pikachu fell with hearts for eyes and blushed.

"Pika?" The female pikachu asked if he was alright. "Pi…?"

"Pika pika pi…" Pikachu blushed full time, he quickly got up and got a bouquet of roses from nowhere. "Pika pika pika chu!" (Be my date!)

"Pi…" The female pikachu blushed, and gradually accepted the roses, and gave Pikachu a small kiss on the cheek. "Pika!" (yes!)

"Chu pi…" Pikachu fainted blushing full on with sparks flying off his cheeks.

"Eh?!" Bonnie looked at the two pikachu's sweat dropping.

That just made Brock more upset, "Even pikachu's have girlfriends…"

Misty sat next to him trying to comfort him awkwardly.

"I hope Alex's not going to be too mad at me," Diana chuckled lightheartedly.

"He doesn't _stay_ mad for long," Luna shrugged. "Because you keep teleporting away when he does."

"I can't just sit here and watch those two get together so slow, can I?" Diana laughed.

" **My trainer Ash has been gone for long…"** Pikachu sighed while telling his new pika girlfriend about Ash.

" **Oh… I'm sorry about it…"** The female pikachu answered, giving him a pat on the back.

Bonnie's phone rang, and she picked it up lazily, "Hello? Serena?"

What came through was shocking for her ear, hope that ringing won't last long, "I HAVE BIG NEWS!"


	4. A Battle Between Fire and Water!

**Ash Descends, Red Ascends**

 **A Battle Between Fire and Water**

 **Okay, before we start, I have a very awkward thing I need to get out…**

 **To Guest, (Chapter 1, Apr 1) - Thanks for your support… but I'm a girl…**

 **mewtwo123 - Thanks for your support! I will continue~**

 **ChloboShoka - Speaking of Misty… her mallet isn't here yet!**

 **Armorshippingfan - I highly doubt that Ash will get his memory back… starting anew!**

 **Guest (Chapter 2, Mar 31) - Please don't die, if you do, you won't read the rest!**

 **ChocoMeoka-Chan - I hope you do! 3**

 **That's the review section done, and any of you guys please don't die on me here. I will try to get this shit out. (Please don't mind my language, seven years of being bullied can do something to a person…)**

"... Serena!" Bonnie rubbed her poor ear while using her other hand to hold her phone to her good ear. "What is it?!"

"Alex-is-Ash!" Serena shot the words out fast, probably faster than a fledgeling.

"... what?" Bonnie asked sweat dropping. "I heard 'Alish'..."

"Alex. Is. Ash!" Serena yelled, once again, Bonnie I'm so sorry for your poor ears…

"You're telling me, Alex is Ash?" Bonnie asked dumbstruck.

Bonnie swore she heard Serena groan at the other side, "Y-e-s! Do I have to _spell_ it out for you? Oh wait! I just did!"

"No, fucking, way," Bonnie slammed her phone shut.

"Language," Clemont moaned at her sister's choice of words. "What did she say?"

"..." Bonnie was completely dumbstruck at the moment.

"Bonnie," Clemont waved his hands in front of her face, then an evil grin spread across his face. He took a pokeball out and called his electric lion. "Luxray! Use thunderbolt on Bonnie!"

"Lux luxray?!" Luxray looked at Clemont in disbelief and shock, but he did it anyway.

A yellow beam of electricity shot from Luxray's body, aiming at the young blonde. "Ahh!"

Bonnie collapsed to the floor anime style all burnt, but quickly recovered and yelled right into Clemont's ear, "What were you thinking?!"

"Luxray luxray ray," Luxray chuckled mentally as he went back to his pokeball.

"What did Serena tell you?!" Clemont yelled back.

"That Alex is Ash!" Bonnie yelled, for the whole room to hear, again save for those who are bloody drunk.

"... no way," Alain gulped, and walked over to Bonnie. "Are you sure?"

"She told me that," Bonnie pouted. "Nobody believes me!"

"Do you know about this?" Alain asked Luna and Diana dumbstruck, who were half drunk at the moment.

"Know about what?" Diana asked.

Alain facepalmed for this, _God damn alcohol._ "About Alex being our lost friend Ash?"

"He _is_?" Luna yelled. "Man I don't know!"

"Well, he did have amnesia when we got him to the hospital," Diana stated while shrugging. "Took quite a hit."

" _Amnesia_?!" Alain yelled. "Great, he owes me a battle but he forgot."

"You can challenge him at the tournament, you're the champion of Kalos," Luna shrugged, which hiccuping again.

"I told eevee to use psychic on his mind," Diana shrugged. _That was before it evolved_. "Nothing, blank, not to mention I checked myself twice."

"You _checked_ his mind," Alain mentally slapped his own face. "Privacy much?"

"Well, she was trying to get his memories back," Luna stated. "Plus, we were rookies at psychic back then, it took us like three years to master aura _and_ psychic."

"And now one of the types I specialise in is psychic," Diana rolled her eyes.

* * *

"..." Silence again.

"... are you sure?" Alex asked.

"Even if you don't have memories about us before," Serena smiled. "You're here, I'm… here."

Suddenly, the door slammed open as it killed the damn moment.

"What are you doing here…?" Serena asked.

"To get his memory back!" Misty yelled.

"How did you get here so fast?" Alex asked sweat dropping. "Wait, how did you get in here?"

"Diana's teleporting," Brock explained.

"The tournament's tomorrow…" Alex moaned. "Where's Cilan?"

"He's asleep," May said. (Oh she's here too).

"I thought you cared about the matchups," Alex yawned.

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

"The matchups are here?! Are they here?! Are they here now?!" Diana pounced around in her room in front of her television.

"Alright folks! It's going to be a intense battle! Here are the matchups!"

First Matchups :

 **Blue** vs **Chili**

 **Cress** vs **Amber**

"No!" Diana yelled, along with Raven and Alex from their respective rooms, and two 'Yes!' 'Oh yeah!' from Amber and Luna's.

"Ugh…" Diana laid flat on her bed.

"Oh come on!" Alex groaned. "I have to wait one more week 'till the champion matchups!"

"Why?!" Raven yelled.

* * *

"I'm facing an elite?!" Chili yelled. "What the hell! I'm done for!"

"Says you!" Cress moaned.

Cilan looked at his two brothers sweat dropping.

* * *

 **Flashback End, Time Skip To Tournament**

* * *

"Now we welcome! The water and flying type elite of the Johto! Please give a round of applause for… Blue!" Mr Goodshow yelled on the mike excitedly.

Luna walked out of the tunnel with blue fireworks going off at her side.

"Was that really necessary?" Alex sighed, facepalming from the champion and the elite's room.

"You know her," Diana shrugged.

"Alex… can we talk to you for a second?" Trip and Alain said, getting his attention.

"Sure… what is it about?" Alex asked, but to get strangled by Alain.

"Where the hell were you these years?!" Alain yelled playfully. "Even if you lost your memory, still!"

"You still owe me a battle," Trip shrugged.

"Oh Arceus I think I need to go to a hospital once this is over," Alex joked.

* * *

"Now trainers! Please release your first pokemon!"

Chili laughed slightly before he called his partner, "Pansear! You're up!"

"Vaporeon! Wash them away!" A water eeveelution came out from it's pokeball and gave it's own battlecry.

"Chili gets the first move! Battle start!"

"Pansear! Start this off with flamethrower!"

"Pansear!" A orange/yellow/red flame made it's way towards Vaporeon, but it didn't even wince.

Just when the flame was about to hit, Luna made a last-second command, "Dig."

"Stay on your toes Pansear!" Chili called out to his fire pokemon, then an idea came through his head. "Flamethrower in that hole!"

 _Dang it_. "Vaporeon use water gun!"

The attacks collided with each other, making steam throughout the battlefield.

 _Vaporeon, where are you?_ Luna groaned as she used her eyes to sweep the battlefield, searching for the sight of the two pokemon.

The mist slowly cleared, revealing two healthy pokemon still standing.

"Good! Use double team!" Luna called out, Vaporeon nodded and charged at Pansear, with multiple illusions of itself.

"Use ember to sweep them!" Chili yelled, confident of his strategy.

The flame swept through the illusions, but the real one was nowhere to be found.

"Use surf!"

Vaporeon called his battle cry once more, and a huge wave washed over Pansear, dealing critical damage.

"Pansear!" Chili called out worried.

The wave also clear, revealing a hurt Pansear. "Are you okay?!"

Pansear managed to pull himself to his shaky feet, "Pan… sear!"

"Use flamethrower!" Chili called out which Pansear mustered the final of his strength to unleash the best flame he could.

Luna widen her hands as she called out for a final attack, "Waterfall!"

Vaporeon called out her final battle cry, and an opening above Pansear appeared and water came pouring down.

"Get out of there!" Chili yelled again, but all of the damage that he took, he didn't have the energy to dodge, so he took the attack head on. "Pansear!"

"The winner is Blue from the Johto region! Let's move to the next round!"

* * *

"Now we have Cress from the Unova region! And Amber from the elite four!"

As the same as Luna, orange fireworks along with flamethrowers in the air appeared for Amber when he walked out, the audience gasped in awe and amazement.

"Was that necessary?" Luna asked in her sofa, in the champion and the elite's VVIP room, while petting her Vaporeon and having some more champagne.

"Says you," Diana sweatdropped, her own Sylveon was out to see the battle. "Haven't you drank enough already?"

"Trainers, send out your pokemon!"

They two called their signature calling as they threw their pokeballs in the air.

"Go Panpour!"

"Let's get fired up! Flareon!"

"Did you ever notice… that we all like to use eeveelutions?" Alex asked.

"Come on, I have Espeon, Jolteon, Sylveon, Luxray, Gardevoir and a Riolu!" Diana pouted.

"You still haven't evolved your Riolu?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"He doesn't want to," Diana sighed.

"Come on! I have an Oshawott, Vaporeon, Greninja, Talonflame, Unfezant… and a Mantyke!" Luna groaned.

"Cress gets the first move, be-gin!"

"Scald!" Panpour unleashed boiling water from it's mouth.

"Hold flamethrower! Wait for my signal!" Amber said under his breath just when the water's about to reach… "Now!"

* * *

 **The End~ Next chapter, I'm going to timeskip to when their love lives here, okay?**

 **Bye~~!**


	5. Normal Life

**Ash Descends, Red Ascends**

 **Normal Life**

"Serena! She's crying again!" Alex yelled throughout the house, trying to calm his two year old daughter down, it wasn't helping when the two Pikachu's got annoyed with sparks flying off their red cheeks.

" **Oh Ash, you're the champion, yet you can't calm a two-year-old,"** Pikachu moaned with sprinting out the room with his mate. (Sorry Buneary and Glaceon!)

" **You should have seen him take care of Diana's brother,"** Peppa (The female pikachu) huffed.

"If you two are bring that shit up again, no chocolate oran berries for a year!" Ash yelled but earned a knock on the head.

"No swearing around our daughter," Serena smiled, holding a book called 'Infant Care'.

"You're not expecting me to _read_ that are you?" Alex sighed, and swiped the book from her. "Fine."

" **Come on, you're an aura guardian, the Johto Champion, a world famous singer, a psychic user… yet you can't handle a** _ **book**_ **."** Sylveon tried not to laugh so hard, getting a nudge from Delphox.

" **Hee hee…"** Delphox collapsed laughing, trying to run away from the small aura sphere that Alex sent. " **Run for your tails!"**

"How are Clemont and Bonnie doing?" Serena asked, carrying her raven/blonde daughter.

"Bonnie's a gym leader now," Alex shrugged. "And… Clemont's inventions won't explode. Much."

"Seriously?" Serena laughed.

"... Alain's still champion, Diana's Champion of Alola, Raven has to stay in his house to avoid fanmail with Amber stuck with him…" Alex counted the recent events. "Misty and Brock, nothing much happened to them, same with Cilan."

"And our daughter," Serena smiled as the girl looked up at them with her hazel eyes, she had thunderbolt marks on her face as well.

The doorbell rang, which the two pikachu's opened it.

" **Diana!"** Peppa chirped.

"Pikachu! How long has it been?" Diana hugged Peppa back and whispered, "Any pichu's?"

Peppa blushed at this, she jumped out of her grasp, told Pikachu something, and the two gestured her to follow them.

They walked into a room, which made Diana's eye widen.

"... oh Arceus," Diana gasped at the sight of a pokemon nursery.

"Are those yours?" Diana whispered, pointing at the seven sleeping pichu. "So… cute…!"

"Are those baby eevee?! Wait, Delphox and Greninja…" Diana is on the urge of fainting over cuteness.

"Hey Diana," Alex greeted, still holding the book that Serena gave him.

"Geez, Greninja and Delphox, did they?" Diana asked mischievously.

"Yeah, that fennekin," Alex laughed.

* * *

"Hey Alain."

"Nice house," Alain said as he entered the house and slouched on the sofa.

"How's Kalos?" Alex asked.

"One word : paperwork," Alain groaned, clipping the bridge of his nose. "Ugh…"

"It's not _that_ bad," Alex laughed, tossing him a can of drink.

"It _is_ ," Alain sighed. "Tell Cynthia, Trip, Diana and Diantha _that_."

"I get it," Alex laughed. "Diana's here, by the way."

"She is?" Alain asked, sitting up.

"I am," Diana said behind him, well, upside down with her head sticking out of a portal. "Sorry, got too caught up on the babies!"

"How's your daughter?" Alain asked.

"She's fine, just gets pouty when Pikachu shocks me, other than that, she loves pokemon, especially the Pichu that…" Alex murmured the last word, and grabbed Pikachu. "... are his children!"

"Pika?!" Pikachu yelled, shocking Alex.

"Still the same," Alain said sweat dropping at the smoking Ash.

"Uh…" Alex collapsed slowly to the ground with a thud.

"How's _your_ daughter, Diana?" Alain asked.

Diana blushed and threw a pillow at Alain's face, "I'm still dating!"

"She's 21," Alex said getting up.

"Never expected a champion to be so young," Alain shrugged.

"Because… you're 31?" Diana asked. "Takes some skill to stay champion for ten years."

"How's Luna?" Alex asked, noticing they've ignored the blue haired elite.

"She's at Unova in a concert, we'll probably catch her on television," Diana laughed. "Are you considering to sing again any time soon?"

"I thought you and Raven were going tomorrow," Alex pointed his pinky at Diana with his hand holding a can of beer. "Where is it this time?"

"Kalos," Diana shrugged. "Alain, I don't know if you'll be there, 'cause I'm teleporting there later."

"I'll try," Alain laughed, at this moment, Serena entered the room and saw Alex drinking.

"You need to lay off those stuff," Serena moaned.

"... it's only my second can this week," Alex chuckled.

"Yeah, a second can too much," They all said.

* * *

"Raven! Where the hell is Amber?!" Diana yelled in the backstage with her singing uniform ready with her pink headset on.

"He fled," Raven moaned.

"Luckily this song is a duet," Diana said, getting on her pedestal, well, levitating herself on anyway.

"And… rumours are going to say we're a damn couple," Raven thought.

* * *

"They're starting!" Bonnie yelled at the VIP stands.

"You dragged me from the gym for this," Clemont groaned.

"Why wouldn't you want to see our friends?" Bonnie pouted, despite her age.

"And now, the Crystals! The song they're bringing today, is…"

The pedestals slowly rose and revealed Diana and Raven.

"I wish that we, were on TV," Raven started (This is an actual song, Pika Girl X God is a Girl). "Just like in pokemon."

Then he turned to face Diana, "You'd be a pika-girl, in a poke world. Yes, life would be so fun!"

"I'd be a trainer boy, and I would make the choice, to go and search for you. I'd throw my pokeball, and I would catch them all. You'd be my Pikachu!"

"Pi-Pikachu!"

"You're my pika-girl, in the poke world. Oh, I won the gym badge, but you won my heart."

"Pika!"

"Pika-girl, in the poke world. And now that I've got you, we can never part."

"Chu!"

"The pokeball in my life's open for you."

"Pika!"

"You're my pika-girl, in the poke world. Just like in pokemon!"

After that, it's Diana's turn...

She looked at Raven, and sang, "God is a girl, wherever you are, do you believe it, can you receive it? God is a girl, whatever you say, do you believe it, can you receive it?"

"Pi pi pikachu!"

"God is a girl, however you live, do you believe it, can you receive it? God is a girl, she's only a girl, do you believe it, can you receive it?"

The song ended, and the crowd went wild.

"And now, we welcome Sapphire!"

"Luna?" The two jerked their heads.

A new song started for her arrival.

"I'm just like candy, I can be sweet. If you're a good boy, I'll be your treat. I'm just like candy, I can be sweet. If you're a good boy, I'll be your treat."

"It might be nice, but whatever you do, don't have too much, I'm no good for you."

"Now unwrap me and you will see, one little taste brings you to your knees. It might be fun, but whatever you do, don't have too much, I'm no good for you!"

Okay, at this rate, the stage even wobbled with the fan's cheers.

* * *

"They're so awesome!" Bonnie squealed, Dedenne was in the same situation.

"Where's Ash and Amber?" Clemont thought.

* * *

"Ah-choo!" Amber sneezed.

"Are you alright?" A boy asked him. "You don't want to get sick when we're in holiday you know."

"Someone's talking about me…" Amber sniffed.

* * *

"They're awesome," Alex laughed as he sat in front of his flat screen television, enjoying some popcorn.

"Geez," Alain said as he popped open another soda. "Not bad for a champion."

"Says you," Alex teased.

"Shut up," Alain rolled his eyes playfully.

 **Dun dun dun dun dun~ The end. Yay me.**


End file.
